End of the Line
by thelazyrose
Summary: Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, face their strongest opponent just yet, but even with their combined might, they are overwhelmed by said opponent. Is all hope lost or can they once again break their limits and destroy the Ultimate Evil? One-Shot, White Rose


Ruby Rose, the strongest Saiyan to date, even stronger than her mentor Son Goku, was currently in the fight of her live. She had numerous injuries and burns all over her body, as well as a good chunk of her stamina drained away from her. Instead of having her usual blonde hair, she currently had deep blue hair, courtesy of her Super Saiyan Blue transformation.

Meanwhile Weiss, who's hair normally was a platinum blonde, currently had ocean blue hair, which was courtesy of her own Super Saiyan Blue Transformation. She herself was pretty heavily damaged, her royal clothing torn in some places as well.

She was the rival of Ruby, her equal and much more things they couldn't even begin to describe. They hung out with each other a lot and enjoyed their companies as well. They even had intimate moments with each other every weekend, but currently couldn't do it, due to having to face this foe.

This foe being the God of Destruction from the 12th Universe, where Ruby and Weiss hailed from. This foe just was too strong for them and she even claimed that she hadn't been using 1% of her power to beat them up.

Currently Ruby and Weiss had teleported to a backwater planet, which would at-most, buy them a few minutes worth of time, as the 12th God of Destruction knew where they were at, her senses being the sharpest in the whole universe.

"Weiss.." Ruby panted and held her arm. It was most likely broken. Of course she still could fight with it, but it would hurt like a bitch and just chunk away more and more of her stamina, which already was low as it was "...I-I don't think we can beat her...she..she's too strong for us."

Weiss had to agree on that one. She had her own pride as a Schnee, but she unfortunately had to give her fellow Saiyan right on that one. They'd most likely perish if the God of Destruction went to 2% of her power. At 1% she already had beaten them square.

Ruby then looked uncertain for a moment, looking as if she was in a trance, which she immediately snapped out of, as she felt the 12th God of Destruction approached at insane speeds. "Weiss, I have an idea! We have to use fusion!"

Weiss shook her head. "It won't be strong enough Ruby. And with our power it most likely will last a few minutes at best...unless-"

Ruby interrupted her, already knowing what the Schnee wanted to say. "-Unless we use the Potara Earrings?" She was the one who was wearing them, after all she knew what they were for as well. She unclipped it and held it in her palm, before passing it over to Weiss. "Are you sure about this?"

Weiss held it in her palm, just staring at it. She was very aware what would happen. She was even more aware that this probably was the last time they'd be separated like this. "Yes Ruby. I am very aware of what will happen, but we have to. If we don't then the whole universe will be destroyed by this insane God of Destruction."

Weiss took a few steps back and stared at Ruby. She put the earring on and watched as both earrings began glowing a light blue and slowly, but surely began pulling them towards each other.

Meanwhile the 12th and strongest God of Destruction was approaching even quicker and quicker, an insane look on her face, as she held up a Ki Blast, which held more than enough power to destroy the both of them multiple times over.

But Ruby and Weiss didn't pay her any attention anymore. These were their last seconds of being separated, before they would be joint into a stronger, but permanent being.

Of course Ruby, being the de-facto leader of the duo, spoke first. "Weiss...I want to thank you for everything...You were my rival, my partner and most importantly, my equal. Without you I would have never become as strong as I am right now. You pushed me to knew heights and just...thank you." Ruby closed her eyes, as her lips were engulfed in a solemn smile.

"No.." Weiss said, her own eyes closing, while her lips shifted into a happy, if a bit solemn smile too. "Thank you Ruby...You were the thing I lacked in my life, ever since my parents died. You were there for me and helped me overcome my loneliness...Without you I never would have become who I am today...Ruby Rose, thank you."

Both of them only had a few seconds left, which they used to say, at the same time.

"Goodbye my friend."

Then everything went bright and the two Saiyans collided into each other. A bright light illuminated the entire area, as Ruby and Weiss merged.

The God of Destruction had stopped, the light blinding her too much. She had waited a few minutes, until the light died down and looked down to see a new being there. Least to say, she was very confused. "Who are you and where did the other two weaklings go?"

The new being looked up. Her silver eyes were staring up and glaring at the godly being in-front of her. Without another word, she turned Super Saiyan. Her short, platinum blonde hair becoming golden in a mere instant. Her silver eyes becoming a deep, jaded green as well.

Then she spoke, in a dual voice, which sounded harmonious and down-right supreme. "I am neither Ruby Rose, nor Weiss Schnee. I'm the being who will bring an end to your idiotic, mindless destruction!"

And like that the Potara Fusion and God of Destruction rushed at each other, unfolding the battle of the millennia.

Who would be the winner? That is a question only time will answer...


End file.
